masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Merlinsteele62/Just some thoughts on Mass Effect 2
I just wanted some place to write some of my thoughts on Mass Effect 2. I haven't played it that long, maybe 2 hours at the most, and my opinions may change, partly because it takes me awhile to realize certain things. Certain details or information takes awhile to sink into the mush-pit of my old brain, so some of the initial impressions I have of the game may be wrong or at least not totally creditable, since I may not have all the information I need. That's why sometimes a second playthru is needed for me to find things I didn't get the first time for one reason or another. I like to blame certain things missed or not totally understood on my failing eyesight, but it's probably not that bad. Actually I think there's some sort of grasping of things that take awhile for me to understand and that's why I don't 'get it' when I first begin. Some games that are rather simple, just point and shoot, I get rather quickly. But other genres that I haven't played in awhile, or never played, I don't. I had a female character that I played the first Mass Effect thru the whole game that I carried over to ME2, and I started playing as soon as I got the game. It was working out well, except for one problem; I missed another character that I'd made for Mass Effect after the female one (Kira was her name). The new character was based on Chuck Norris and of course his name was Chuck Shepard. He doesn't look exactly like Chuck Norris of course, but as close as I could get him. It was fun watching Chuck take care of business, and one line he said cracked me up. In one conversation where he's trying to get information from Matriarch Benezia, and she's asking him a question, he states something to the effect, "Give me the information before I get mad." And then when he let the Rachni Queen loose, I thought, You'd better stay peaceful, or Chuck will hunt you down. Anyway, I had planned on writing some comparisons and comments on ME2, sorry I got sidetracked. The levelling up I'm not liking in ME2 as I did the first one. It seems too simple; there doesn't seem to be much there. However, I do like the shooting, especially of the sniper rifle in ME2 better, because in ME you had to buy the addons for stability, and even with them you had a lot of wavering sights. The main thing that bugs me is I can't seem to see as well in ME2 as I do in ME. The print seems so small, and the colors seem so light, I'm not sure what to do about that. I may have to see if I can adjust the graphics or something. Well, I will stop here and hopefully be back later. (Unless I keep getting sidetracked. lol) Category:Blog posts